Cartoon Wars Revisited
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Two drabbles taking place during and after Cartoon Wars.
1. On the Same Side

On the Same Side

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own South Park or any of its characters. Takes place during Cartoon Wars Pt. 1, after they leave Colorado but before they split up. Spoilers for said episode.

There were no clouds, which meant that Kyle could see all the stars. The sun had gone down but the sand was still warm. He and Cartman had long since lapsed into silence. Cartman. Kyle still couldn't believe Cartman of all people was doing something good for. After all the times he had ripped on Kyle for being Jewish and now Cartman was defending someone else's religion. Kyle had very nearly given up on Cartman.

Cartman had always been an asshole but when they were little he had been a much lesser one. Over the years, Cartman had become more and more or a bigot and racist. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny had hung out with him out of habit but every year that passed it became just a bit more annoying until it had finally gotten to the point where Kyle barely considered Cartman a friend. Barely. But now… could Cartman be making a recovery?

"Cartman?" Kyle said, turning to face his unlikely ally.

"Yeah, Kahl?" Cartman asked, turning his head. Kyle still couldn't see his friend's face but he didn't sound like Kyle had woken him up.

"I like this."

What?"

"Us working together. " "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"It's nice being friends again."

"Yeah, I guess it is nice." Cartman replied.

"Well, good night Cartman."

"Good night, Kahl." Cartman smiled. Kyle returned the smile and rolled over. 'Yes.' Cartman thought. 'It is nice. And it will be even nicer when Family Guy is off the air.'


	2. Games

Games

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own South Park or any of its characters. Based off of and spoilers for Cartoon Wars Part 2.

Cartman yawned as the bus pulled away from the curb. It had been a long couple of days but now they were going home and could rest. The asshole of Fox studios had paid for Kyle's ticket home and of course Cartman had been smart enough to take his Mom's credit card before he left. "Well, Kahl, that was great but I'm looking forward to getting home. What about you?" No answer. "Kahl?" He looked at the boy sitting next to him.

Kyle just kept staring ahead. "I'm. Not. Talking. To. You."

"Wha- why?" No answer. "Come on, Kahl, it's going to be like seriousleh boring if you don't talk the whole ride home." Still nothing. "Hmm… I bet you're bitch of a mother is gonna be totally mad at you for leaving without a word." Not even that. Suddenly it dawned on Cartman. "Kahl," He sighed, "it's too soon to start a new game. You won this time; can't we call it quits until we get home?"

"Cartman, what the hell are you talking about?" Kyle finally turned to look at him.

"I'm too tired to play right now, Kahl!" Cartman snapped. "Just be happy that we won and give me a break!"

"We're not playing Cartman, we're arguing."

"Yeah, that's what we do…" Cartman narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"It's not a game." Kyle rolled his eyes. "It's a fight."

"Right Kyle, trying to throw me off." 'Very sneaky,' Cartman sneered; but he wasn't going to let Kyle win this time. "Well, I know the rules just as well as you."

"What rules?" Kyle shouted.

" 'ey! Quiet back there!" An old man in front of the bus croaked.

"Nice going, Kahl." Cartman smirked.

"What rules?" The other boy asked again in a more quiet tone.

"You know, you take up some type of cause and I try to defeat you. Come on, you remember. We just finished a round!"

"Cartman, that's not a game!" "Right, Kahl. If it's not a game, then how come it's so fun?"  
>"It's not fun! You're an asshole bent on making my life miserable."<p>

"Well then how come you keep playing it if you don't think it's fun, huh?"

"I don't keep playing it because it's not a game. It's you being an asshole and me not putting up with it."

"Yes, otherwise known as the Cartman and Kyle Game."

Kyle growled. "There's no such thing as the Cartman and Kyle Game!" He shouted.

"HEY! I SAID QUIET!" The old man shouted.

"Heh." Cartman snickered.

"For. The. Last. Time." Kyle gritted his teeth. "It. Is. Not. A .Game."

"Whatever you say, Kahl," Cartman sighed, "Whatever you say."

"It's not!"

"Right." Carman snorted.


End file.
